footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iacopo La Rocca
| cityofbirth = Rome | countryofbirth = Italy | height = | position = Central defender / Defensive midfielder | nationality = Italy | currentclub = | clubnumber = 25 | years = 2001–2004 2004–2005 2005–2006 2006–2007 2007–2011 2011–12 2012–2015 2015–2017 2017– | clubs = Pro Vercelli Chieti Fermana Sassari Torres AC Bellinzona Grasshopper | caps(goals) = 36 (1) 1 (0) 8 (1) 5 (0) 89 (3) 19 (0) 58 (6) 30 (0) 13 (0) }} Iacopo La Rocca (born 17 February 1984) is an Italian-Australian professional footballer, who plays as a defensive midfielder and central defender in the A-League for Melbourne City. Club career La Rocca started his youth career at Lazio, before moving to his first club Pro Vercelli. He signed 3 years deal with Treviso. He since played various clubs in loan from Treviso Italy, likes of Chieti, Fermana, Sassari Torres but he was unlucky to get injured every years and than he decided to moving to Switzerland, where he joined for four years, AC Bellinzona where he won the Challenge League and he played the Final Swiss Cup against Basel. After 4 years in Super League where he played also 6 games in UEFA Cup he joined Swiss Super League club Grasshopper. Western Sydney Wanderers On 11 September 2012, he signed a one-year deal with A-League club Western Sydney Wanderers. La Rocca scored his first goal for Western Sydney Wanderers on 18 November 2012 in just his second game, to defeat Perth Glory. In February 2013, he signed a new two-year deal with the Wanderers. On 23 March, La Rocca was sent off in the last minute of stoppage time in the third Sydney Derby of the season for elbowing Sydney midfielder Terry Antonis in the temple. The subsequent ban meant La Rocca missed the semifinal and the final. His club nonetheless won the title in their debut season. On 2013 he played the Grand Final he got the man of the match with Broich and won the Joe Marston Medal but Western Sydney Wanderes lost in extra time 2–1 but the year after he won the 2014 AFC Champions League, with La Rocca starting both legs of their triumph over Al-Hilal in the final and became the first italian to win that trophy. At the 2014 FIFA Club World Cup in Morocco, La Rocca opened the scoring against Cruz Azul of Mexico in an eventual 1–3 loss after extra time. Adelaide United In June 2015, La Rocca signed a two-year contract with Adelaide United. After overcoming injury, he featured heavily for Adelaide in the second half of the season and played a crucial role in the central defensive position along with teammate Dylan McGowan in the club's successful attempt at the Premier's Plate and inaugural Championship title. In November 2016, La Rocca became an Australian citizen, allowing him to be called up to the Australian national team and to be considered as a domestic player for his club. Melbourne City Melbourne City announced the signing of La Rocca on 15 July 2017 with 2 years deal. La Rocca played is first official game with Melbourne City on 13 September 2017 in FFA Cup against Sydney FC. Honours Club Western Sydney Wanderers * A-League Premiers: 2012–13 * AFC Champions League: 2014 Adelaide United * A-League Premiers: 2015–16 * A-League Championship: 2015–16 Individual * Joe Marston Medal: 2014 External links * Iacopo La Rocca at Soccerway Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:Italian footballers Category:A-League players Category:F.C. Pro Vercelli 1892 players Category:S.S. Chieti Calcio players Category:U.S. Fermana players Category:Sassari Torres 1903 players Category:AC Bellinzona players Category:Grasshopper Club Zürich players Category:Western Sydney Wanderers FC players Category:Adelaide United FC players Category:Melbourne City FC players Category:Italian players